


Pretty Sea Treasure

by Nekori_nyan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Battle, Bottom John Laurens, Fights, Game of Thrones References, Gay John Laurens, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Homosexuality, Jealous Thomas, Light Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Pirates, Rape, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sea Monsters, Sharing a Bed, Sub John Laurens, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Top Thomas Jefferson, Villain Thomas Jefferson, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekori_nyan/pseuds/Nekori_nyan
Summary: John hated Sea. Hated the ocean.Hated that water took away his mother.Hated that pirates are still there.But he knew that all treasures aren't made of gold and silver. And hates it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do this series a long ago.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :3

"Come in."

Henry Laurens called in his son, John Laurens.

For some reason, John Laurens was always anxius meeting his father alone. His father had a big command of respect and a big power in this land. None of people would dare to touch one of his children.

Not if they wanted to be executed.

And that is ONE of reasons he despised his father.

John  confessed 3 years ago, as 16 year old ago that he find males more attractive then females. That he in fact, was homosexual. Others, of his siblings respected him. But his father cruelness was cold. But he still left his boy live.

He was lucky.

"We have a letter from your sister, Martha." His father smiled, kindly, at which John's lungs felt lighter.

He smiled and sat on chair.

It has been over two years. Two years since his sister, the only person who understood him and was close to him, married to Ramsay family.

Its not like he was unhappy for his sister, his sister loved that man.

It was just....hard for him to let her go like that.

But yet he was happy for her to be in happy marriage.

_'My dear Father and brother. Im inviting you over congratulations ceremony of my pregnancy in our Ramsay mansion. We had sent you a ship so you don't have to pay. I can't wait to see Jacky.'_

_Lots of love, Martha Ramsay Laurens_.

 

Jacky starred in delightful shock.

 

His sister, pregnant.

 

John being an uncle.

 

He look at his father, who smiled widely and his tear fell.

 

"Oh Gods!!! Marty  is pregnant Jack!!!" He exclaimed and threw arms in air of happiness.

 

"Im going to have a grandchild!! I...I will be grandfather." He sniffled and shouted.

 

John stood up, all happy.

 

"Father, be carefull...your heart..." He said worriedly.

 

John loved his father, he really did.

 

He was mostly with John and his siblings when their mother died.

 

It was hard for everyone, especilly for Henry.

 

He really did loved that woman.

 

The woman, with bright milked skin, wided smile, eyes ocean blue, her brown tiny slim lips, her beutifull wavy blonde hair.

 

Eleanor Ball.

 

She was amazing woman.  
Fought for woman rights.

 

Fought against slavery and war.

 

Fought for piece.

 

Yet ended up getting killed by pirates.

 

Henry fell in big cloud of depression but he knew that he must been there for his children.

 

So he was.

 

"Master Henry, master John..." There was a soft knock, and a young maid opened it, popping head in room.

 

"There is ship that just arrived and this young man wants to see you." Maiden explained.

 

Henry nodded.

 

"Tell him to come in." He said.

 

Maiden nodded and closed the door, only to be opened for few seconds.

 

The young man, wearing brown cloaky coat, probably at his twenties, he had yiung face, he had brown eyes and his hair was light brown.

 

And he was so goddamned attractive.

 

"Hello, Ser Henry Laurens. My name is Arthur McKenzie." The man, Arthur, introduced himself.

 

Henry nodded.

 

"Please sit, sir." He offered.

 

John stood up so the man can seat.

 

Arthur sat down.

 

"Im here under order of lady Martha's command to welcome you on ship." Arthur explained.

 

"Oh! I see. Very well then." Henry nodded.

 

"Jack go and pack your stuff. We are going overseas." Henry said at which John nodded and walked off.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

The thing John hated ocean was because he lost his mother there.

 

And he hated because of sirens. Mermans. And monsters he created in his mind as a child.

 

But there he was, at bridge, ready to get on ship.

 

He just was waiting for his father, explaining to his younger children why they cannot go.

 

"Hello ser." The smooth voice chided in.

 

John slightly jumped, startled.

 

He turned aroumd and saw Arthur, who was smilling.

 

He smiled.

 

"Hello ser." He replied back.

 

"Its one of big ships, isn't it?" Arthur tried to open the conversation.

 

"Yes it is." John agreed and went back on to stare at giant ship.

 

Ship was big, had dark wood, and it looked so freshly new.

 

"Have you ever been on ship?" Arthur asked.

 

"Yes, I have. When I was younger...before my mother died." He replied a bit dryly.

 

"O-oh i-im sorr--" Arthur started apologizing, thinking of upseting John.

 

John smiled softly.

 

"Dont worry, I wont tell my father." He replied.

 

Arthur relaxed a bit and nodded.

 

"Are we ready to go?" Henry came to them.

 

"Yes ser. Please go wait us on ship, we will embark your stuff." Arthur offered.

 

Henry nodded and went on the ship with John.

 

Arthur whistled at his man, and man started to put their luggage in.

  
When John came on ship, he felt loke the air blew him almost off.

He took a shaky breath and of course, Henry noticed.

He just put his hand on his shoulder, his eyes calm but blended in sadness.

He hated ocean too.

But for Martha's sake, he is gonna do it.

"Ser Laurens, come this way." An another man came and offered the way where they are gonna sleep.

Henry's room was big.

It had a big bed, an closet, and a lot of free space.

John's room was a bit smaller.

His queen-sized bed, in fresh white sheets, were close to circled window.

And it had closet to put in his stuff.

John thanked the man, and the man continued to do his job.

John soon settled in.

He sighed as he looked at the window, which viewed a full view of ocean and sky, just how they blend in perfectly.

There was knock on his door.

"John? Come on, lets go on top, to wave goodbye at your brothers." Henry's voice smoothed.

John sighed and nodded, opening door and going out with his father.

They were on top of ship.

His brothers, Henry Jr. and James were waving at them.

John could not help but smile.

So he did too.  
  
  
  


▪ ▪ ▪

"How do you like trip so far?"

A voice, young came right behind him.

"Oh, its very nice." John replied to Arthur.

It was already night, the stars began to show on dark indigo sky.

"Your freckles are hust like those stars." Arthur complimented.

John giggled.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Im sorry ser. I...its just you seem really....sad." Arthur responded, a bit quilty.

John sighed.

"Its nothing. Perhaps im just a bit of tired." John shrugged off.

Arthur nodded.

"Well we are just making dinner. Please, come and join us." Arthur offered at which John nodded and followed.

Fuck.

_No you can't._

_Not him._

_This is sin._

_You can not fall in love with a man!_

_You are disgusting, pathetic boy!_

_Nobody wants you!_

_You were needed to be sold at prostitute house!_

_Hope that you die by pirate hook!_

John stoped his tracks and froze.

No....he cannot fall in love with a man...but this man is fucking attractive, how could he not?

But probably the man is engaged, probably married with wealthy, beutifull wife. Has probably two children.

There is _no way_ he would've fall with a rich useless, _pathetic_ man.

"John? You alright?" Arthur placed hand at his shoulder, his voice in worry.

Jihn inhaled but shove off the hand off him.

Arthur looked at him a bit shocked.

"I...im sorry....I just feel a bit sick...I...I will go and sleep." He just whispered.

Arthur eyes softened.

"Alright, I will bring you food okay?"

Johm nodded and walked off.

He took a big steady breaths once he came to his room.

He just plopped on bed and inhaled the scent.

He needs to get over this.

It hurts but he needs.

But for now....he will just close his eyes.

To rest.  
  
  
  


▪ ▪ ▪  
  


John woke up, his vision blurry and his head loose.

He noticed a big stain on the sheet.

He was probably crying while he slept.

He yawned and look around.

He saw a plate with some salad and fish, note next to it.

' _Thought that you might be hungry. I did not wanted to wake you up, but I hope you feel better. Enjoy.'_

 

_\- Arthur_

 

He read the letter few times, could not help but smile.

 

So he began to eat.

 

The salad was good.

 

Fish was tasty and juicy, the way he liked it.

 

He was about to take a last bite untill he heard a men screaming and gunshots.

 

He froze.

 

_Pirates._   
  


 

He quickly let go of that last bite and ran outside of his room.

 

He looked left and right, jumped when he heard more screams and yells.

 

He quikly went first to find his father.

 

He checked his room but he wasn't there.

 

He froze.

 

What should he do?

 

Stay in his room and hide?

 

Or go there and fight with pirates?

 

_John stay strong! You are 21! Hurry and fight off those bastards!_

 

The voice in his head yelled at him.

 

He sighed and went inside his fathers room, looked through his closet and took the revolver from his fathers clothes, which was hidden.

 

He knew his father had revolver.

 

It had inside about 7 bullets.

 

Hoping that it would be enough, John ran outside.

 

Once he came, his knees felt weak, air hit him cruelly.

 

He gasped.

 

The sight...was cruel...

 

A lot of men laying and dying.

 

Some men halfway alive but passing out soon.

 

"Dont do this !! Please!!" 

 

He heard a shrieked voice.

 

John eyes widened and turned around.

 

Arthur injured, one of pirate towering him and digging an sword on his throat.

 

And there is Arthur...dead.

 

John winced.

 

But he quickly fired two shots at pirate.

 

Pirate grunted and dropped dead.

 

5....5 bullets.

 

He holded back tears, his breath hitched when he felt dagger and hot heavy alcoholic breath on his neck.

 

"That wasn't very smart, aye?" The man was about to slice his throat but John kicked his nuts.

 

Man grunted and held it down.

 

John fired another two shots and pirate dropped dead.

 

There were mire screams and yells.

 

3 more bullets.

 

"JOHN!!!" 

 

A voice screamed his name, and John, delighted, turned around ti see his father.

 

"FATHER!!" He screamed back and made his way to his father.

 

They hugged tightly.

 

"Oh Jack...I thought I had lost you!" His father cried.

 

John took a few steady breaths.

 

"What do we have here??" The voice, cracked.

 

John turned around and saw pirate.

 

John was about to shot again, but was dropped on floor hard, his revolver sliping out of his hand.

 

"LET GO OF ME!!" 

 

He heard his father yells.

 

John tried, weakly, to take his revolver untill someone step on his arm.

 

He hissed in pain, his vision all blury.

 

"I suppose you dont need this." The man, with virginian accent, bent down to take the revolver.

 

John cried out.

 

Man had gleamy fresh new  boots and creamed pants.

 

His view was interruoted as he saw thoes last 3 bullets falling next to him.

 

He gulped.

 

In fear.  
  
  
  


 

▪ ▪ ▪  
  


 

John grunted weak once being roughly seated with those who survived.

 

Which counted him, his father and 2 guys from crew.

 

He glared up, his hair was messy so it could not be directly seen that he glared.

 

"Aight everyone!" The virginian guy clapped so his attention was on him.

 

John shivered.

 

The man was fucking attracive.

 

He had fluffy african hair, brown eyes, fresh shaved bread, brown eyes and caramel skin tone. He was wearing dusty magenta coat.

 

"My name is Thomas Jefferson! Now you will all introduce to me as well! Or there will be consequences." He grinned as some of crew laughed.

 

John wanted to cry there.

 

"You start." He pointed at his father.

 

"Henry Laurens." He replied, his voice strong but in fear.

 

"Very well....wait...Henry Laurens?" Thomad replied surprised.

 

Henry nodded, gulping a bit.

 

Thomad grinned, evily.

 

"Well ...we need SOME money anyway." Thomas laughed and the rest of crew did.

 

"Next." Thomas said, still laughter in his voice.

 

"J...John Laurens." John replied, his voice shaking in fear and in cold.

 

Thomas looked at him.

 

"Y...you are joking, right?" He threw a small laugh.

 

John shook his head as no.

 

Thomas stared at him.

 

"Well you are PRETTY as they say." He complimented.

 

John blushed and looked down.

 

He yelped when he felt his hair was pulled.

 

"I complimented you. What are you supposed to say?" He felt hot breath on his chin, made him grit his teeth in pain but gulped.

 

"Th...thank you." He stuttered out and Thomas let him go.

 

"Well done."

 

Thomas smiled.

 

"Next."

 

He ordered.

 

"Eat a shit!!"

 

The man yelled at him.

 

"Eat a shit? What kind of name is that?" Thomas mused.

 

"Cunts!!" The other man yelled.

 

"You are shittly dying, you know that?" Thomas whispered but loud enough.

 

"Bring me these two, kill the other ones." Thomas ordered.

 

John was suddenly pulled with his father.

 

He heard screams from others and slices of death.

 

"Now...which should I keep and kill? We barely have food to feed the two new mouth..." Thomas muttered.

 

John froze.

 

He just wanted this to be over.

 

"Hmmm....Henry is old but rich and he can give us more money....but John is young and pretty to be fucked." Thomas said in wonder.

 

"Oh!! I will keep the young one and kill the old hag! Time for execution!" Thoms clapped his hands 

 

John began to protest. 

 

"Ugh shut up!" He slapped John.

 

John stood in shock.

 

No one ever hit him.

 

He heard in background Henry's yells.

 

He was helded by two pirates.

 

"DON'T PLEASE!!" John begged.

 

Thomas laughed cruelly.

 

He heard the sword sounds, ready to cut the head of Henry.

 

John sighed in fear and closed his eyes for a bit.

 

And heard nothing more but sword slicing an flesh.  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  


 

 

 

****

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only things would be different-
> 
> The things WOULD be different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some spicy shit

"Get in there!" 

A voice yells and pushes John in cell.

Cell was small, dirty and had dark colors. The only light was coming from small window.

The cell had bed, which had chains. It looked....quite uncomfortable.

There was small mirror but it was really dirty. Right next to mirror was wooden cracky chair.

And John?

John was a mess.

His eyes poofy and face all stained with tears. His hair messy and his clothing wrangled.

Yet he felt nothing when he was pushed in cell, his knees getting hurt.

He jumped a bit as he heard cell getting shut down and locked.

He sighed and got up.

Why is this happening?  
Will he ever see his sister again?  
Or Henry Jr., and James???

With his fathers death, and Arthur's death....he just felt so small...

He just sat there, trying to process in what the fuck happend.

And suddenly....he just felt so tired....so exhausted.

He looked at that scrawny bed.

Maybe he should take a nap.

Yes.

Then when he wakes up, he will try to get out of here.

So he fell asleep.

 

▪▪▪

The click and jingle of keys and lock woke him up.

His eyes slowly opening, his vision blurry and saw the dark purple coat.

His vision got better and he realized it was that Captain: Thomas Jefferson.

He quickly sat up and crawled backwards, to corner in fear.

Thomas stared at him, chuckling.

"Relax, love. Im not gonna hurt ya." He smiled and sat next to him.

John glared at him.

"At least, not for now." He smirked as he patted hand to come and wit with him.

John denied.

He can't trust this man.

A man who killed his father.

A man who put him in this horrible cell.

A man....who is dangerously handsome.

"Honey, come fucking here. We dont have all day." He growled in anniyance and was about to put a....dagger?

Oh God-

Is he gonna stab him to the death!?

In fear, John just crawled to him and sat, a bit far away of his reach but still close.

Thomas smiled and eyed him lovingly.

"Good boy." He smirked.

John gulped and blushed.

"Now...since your daddy is dead, and you are trapped here...who is now on throne of your house, of your fame?" Thomas sang.

John gulped again and looked at his hands, who were in clenching fist which were digged in his fabric of pants.

John was nervous. His lungs devoured in stillnes and darkness.

He could not breath 

Of course, Thomas noticed this.

"Henry....Henry Jr." John answered, a bit quiet, high pitched of fear.

Thomas nodded and clinged his arm around John's neck.

John lost his breath again.

He felt so....still.

Thomas scooted over. Leaned to his ear and his flesh on neck tickeld when he breath.

"Are you scared of me, doll?" He whispered, lack of alcohol in his breath, his voice teasing and sultry.

"N-no..." John lied, gulped.

Thomas smirked.

"Look at me and tell me that in eyes." He said.

John widen his eyes in fear and turned to Thomas who had this big stupid grin.

John take a few shaky breath.

"Im not afraid of you." He said bravery, looking at him as his eyes did hide every fear.

Thomas stopped smilling and slapped the hell out of him.

John ended up on floor, the pain sting to his cheek as he sobbed silently.

Thomas stood up and kicked him.

John list his breath, gulped every cry, so ved as his tears were just streaming down, every hit hurted so bad.

He hugged himself and cried.

Just wishing that this hell was over.

For a few minutes, Thomas stopped.

Looked at pitiful figure on floor. Grabbed his locks who were still tied in low-pony tail.

He screamed and get up of pain, shaking, grabbing his hair with hands to tug it back, to let it go.

Thomas took his hand and trapped his hand behind his back, pressing against him as he took his dagger and pulled locks so his throat was more exposed.

John sensed death. 

He knew he was going to die.

So he just shut his eyes, while tears just streamed down, taking his breath.

"Listen to me you greedy, rich motherfucker. I have every intention of killing you but your so pretty. It would be such a waste to throw you at sharks and fed them with you PATHETIC body." He whispered.

Johm gulped and waited for short, hurtfull, stinging pain.

But it never came.

"I want you to know...that this is time when you need to be afraid of me..." He whispred and mouthed his exposed neck, while he put his other hand on his crotch.

John's breath hitched.

"Till next time." He let go and oushed John on bed, who was still trembling.

He could hear the footsteps going out.

The door getting shut down.

The jingle of keys.

Keys making sound that door is locked.

Some more footsteps.

And then nothing.

Nothing but silence.

And John burst out of tears, practically drowning in depths of sadness, choking on his tongue.

After few minutes, to what seem eternity, John calmed down.

He snifled, trying to stood up.

His whole body was numb, in pain, limb, shaken.

So he just layed there, tired of crying.

Tears were stained on his cheeks, while some were overflowing it.

He just hide his half of face in pillow, so suddenly tired.

He thought of everything.

His chidhood.

His mother dying.

His coming out to family.

His sister getting married.

His father get killed 

His getting in this....horrible violent abuse.

And he knew that there is no way that he can stop this.

Nor he can do anything about it.

So he just layed there.

There was window, who barely let any light  in it.

 

But he kept staring at nothing.

Trying to process...this.

He closed his eyes, his nose runny and red, his eyes red and poofy from crying, his breath slow but shaly amd painfull. His chest rising up and down slowly.

He yawned, took big breath which made his lungs to sting in sharp pain.

So he just fell asleep.

Asleep.

Alone.

In darkness.

 

Where nothing was born.

Not even a life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And I truly hope you enjoyed!


End file.
